


The Party

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alcohol, Body Shots, Breast Fondling, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Friendship/Love, It's gonna get explicit later I swear, Slow Burn, There'll be more tags later on when I write this, like part 6 or something
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Nozomi wishes to celebrate Maki's 20th birthday party the way adults do: with a ton of alcohol.(ON HIATUS. SORRY FOLKS.)





	1. Prologue: Enter Nozomi and Eli

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to those who helped me come up with this absurdist idea. You all know exactly whom you are. 
> 
> Expect a lot of things from this fic besides just straight-up body-shots. That would be a bit boring.
> 
> Don't expect extremely frequent updates, because I have a life to live outside of writing. Big shocker there.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy The Party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nozomi introduces the rest of µ's to her favorite party activity with Eli: body shots.

Maki looked to the clock before returning her gaze to the television. It was 7:45. _Where were they?_

"Are you sure they're going to show up?" Nico asked, trying her best to stifle a squeak from Maki squeezing her hand too hard.

"They must be soon enough," Honoka answered, digging her hand into her bowl of popcorn. "It wouldn't be Eli and Nozomi to miss out on Maki's birthday!"

That's why they had gathered. Somehow, as time flew by the members of µ's, they all had grown up quite a bit. It had been five years since they first met, and signs of age had not seemed to mar most of the formers idols that much, bar small changes such as hair length and cup size. Maki, the youth of the group, had turned 20, and thus every idol had finally reached Japanese adulthood, regardless of whether they were crying in the corner of the room like Umi had been (even if she had grown to become heiress of the dojo). 

Kotori comforted Umi in the corner, softly tapping at her back through her blue sweatshirt. "Umi-chan? Everything okay?"

The brunette turned to Kotori, her face flushed and eyes swollen. "It's just... just," Umi wavered, quick to return to her corner while sobbing into her legging-clad knees. "The movie's scary!" Near-hysterical wails came from her until the fashion designer gave her a warm embrace from behind, immediately stifling her.

"When Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan come, I'll promise that we'll turn off the movie." Kotori reassured her companion with a bright smile, Umi practically unable to give a response. _Five years,_ Umi thought to herself, the span of time since she had been away from her childhood friend starting to take its toll on her. She silently leaned into Kotori, resting her cheek against her companion's shoulder, sobbing silently. Kotori patted her back to reassure her that everything would be okay, a sigh parting from her lips as she did.

Hanayo turned her gaze away from the corner and towards Rin, shyly batting her eyelashes to the sporty redhead. Wrapping her arms around her right arm, she attempted to press her form into her friend, almost in an attempt to divert her attention from the chaos which had been ensuing with Honoka; with her left hand, Rin had been shoveling mouthfuls of popcorn from the bowl on her lap, attempting to take more than Honoka had.

"Get your own bowl, nya! This is for me and Kayo-chin!" 

"You should have brought enough to share, Rin-chan!"

Hanayo wasn't a fan of popcorn, to be fair, but it was nice to hear that Rin, in her way, had cared about her. Nuzzling into Rin's side further, the taciturn brunette let out a whine.

"Rin-chan," Hanayo began, "Give Honoka the popcorn. There's not even enough anyway and I'm kinda full."

Rin paused for a moment. Even if Hanayo was never _kinda full,_ she gave the other redhead the bowl from her lap (which, in turn, elicited a smile and an, "All right!" from the leader of the group) and had started to pout before Hanayo placed herself atop Rin's lap. Rin, thankfully, had grown slightly taller, but she had to lean slightly to watch the film with Hanayo on her lap. Wrapping her arms around her quiet friend, she looked to Honoka for a moment, who was busy trying to defend her popcorn from Nico. Rin leaned into Hanayo, and the brunette leaned back into her, giving Rin a soft smile. Her face might have gotten slightly slimmer, but to Rin, she still seemed as adorable as she did back when they met. Their quiet reverie had been interrupted by Nico yelling at Honoka.

"Come _on,_ Honoka! You've eaten the entire bowl now! Can't Nico have some?"

Honoka's munching gave an answer: the answer that Nico didn't want. She had been unable to respond to her, however: Maki held her hand, and squeezed her almost as if she had started going through labor cramps.

"What was that for?"

"Ueh?" Maki turned to Nico, her face growing slightly red.

"You squeezed my hand!"

"Did not!"

"Are you _scared_ of the movie?"

"..."

"Well?"

"Of course I'm not. It's not like I find this entertaining or anything like that..."

"Really?"

"Are you _sure_ about that?"

Before Maki could give a flustered reply, the door had opened: a tall, busty blonde wearing a tee-shirt and skirt held a red velvet cake in both hands. Besides her, a not as tall, but bustier woman, with long, purple hair in a singular braided ponytail (even Eli was surprised at Nozomi's choice of hairstyle) had held a few plastic bags in her hands.

"Sorry we're late! There was a lot of traffic and Nozomi here didn't know what exactly she wanted to get."

"Hey! I'm sorry that we're now all adults and can drink! If we're gonna celebrate us being adults, we should party like adults!"

Nozomi started removing her items from the bags, placing them all in a row for the rest of µ's to spectate. Bottles of vodka, whiskey, schnappes, beer; it had seemed as if spiritualist had decided to raid a liquor store with Eli. Hanayo gasped at the sight of everything, and Honoka marveled. While everyone had been busy gathering around the table, Kotori turned off the film, which in turn led Umi to stand up and join her fellow idols with Nozomi's presentation of goods. Nozomi had carefully placed the bottles in a row, leaving a place large enough for any of them to lay down on top of the table in a supine manner. This had been important for Nozomi's secondary presentation.

"Considering how close we are, I'd think that it would be nice to celebrate adulthood with body shots! Everyone takes a body shot off of everyone else!"

Everyone but Eli had stopped for a moment, having never heard of a body shot before. However, before anyone could even bother questioning what it had been, Eli had laid down on the table, having lifted her shirt to her ribs: Eli's athleticism from ballet had shown, the slight creases of a six-pack visible on her toned midriff, her muscular, pale belly dimpled with a moderately-deep navel. Everyone had looked towards the blonde in this position, barring Umi and Nozomi: Nozomi had been busy pouring herself a shot of vodka while Umi couldn't help but look away; this was all too shameless for her. Perhaps it had been for the better that Umi had looked away, as the rest of the idols looked on in awe as Nozomi brought the glass to Eli's belly, pouring the shot directly into her navel.

Liquid had flowed slightly from Eli's navel, dripping particularly from her sides and down to the table; whatever had poured itself out and approached Eli's torso further downward had been caught by the slight dip between her stomach and mound of Venus, the fluid shimmering. Eli attempted to hold herself steady--the liquid had been refrigerated and quite cold--while Nozomi had made her abdomen into her personal shot glass. Licking her lips, the spiritualist dipped down to the smaller pool of fluid, parting her lips and pressing them against the Russian's skin, suckling slightly in an attempt to collect the fluids.

Eli's moan reverberated through the room, causing Umi to look towards her and see Nozomi pressing her lips against her lower body. Kotori pressed a hand against Umi's back in case she attempt to faint at the sight.

Nozomi creeped upward before she met up with Eli's bellybutton. Digging her tongue into the dimpled skin, Eli let out a small, apparent whimper as Nozomi suckled, taking most of the fluid from the ballerina before she had pulled herself away. Two nude, lip-shaped marks had formed on Eli's flesh where Nozomi had suckled upon, the area in between each reddened slightly by such marks; ostensibly the lip prints had been from Nozomi, who had proudly drank her concoction. Even if she didn't particularly like the taste of vodka, Eli had been a great partner for body shots, her flavor bettering, to the purple-haired's tongue, the vodka. Nozomi looked to Eli's abdomen once more, watching her muscles contracting as she pushed her back off of the table in one final show for those who had still watched.

Eli took a glance at the rest of the party goers, who had been wide-eyed at the concept. According to Nozomi, they were going to do that for everyone in µ's. It didn't matter if a member of BiBi or a first-year had to sip a shot from a member of Printemps or a third-year: everyone had to take a shot from everyone else's belly. There had been a bit of a mixed reception: Kotori had been holding Umi upright in case she fell to the ground after such a lewd display, Honoka and Rin held large smiles on their faces, Maki and Nico looked almost disturbed, and Hanayo looked down to her own navel, slightly worried if she wouldn't have a good navel for body shots.

"Okay, Maki! Since you're the birthday girl, you get to start us off!"

"Ueh?"

Even through Maki's confusion, Nozomi had planted her hands upon Maki's shoulders, redirecting her to the spot that Eli had laid down upon previous. Lifting her slightly, she placed Maki's butt on the table, the redhead apathetic to laying down.

"I am not letting this happen," Maki commented.

"Come on, Maki!" Nozomi whined. "It'll be fun! Besides, it's your birthday, so considering we're all here, I think it'd be a great way to celebrate--"

"--being adults. I get it, Nozomi, you said that three times." Maki finished her statement with slight irritation apparent in her voice.

Nozomi leaned into Maki's ear, whispering something to the redhead which would hopefully change her mind. As she pulled back, she watched with surprise as the pianist slowly lowered herself, her shoulder blades pressing against the table.

"Since you put it _that_ way," Maki started, "I don't see why not."

Nobody quite knew what Nozomi told Maki to prepare her, but considering that Maki had already pulled her shirt up to reveal her navel, Nozomi's words must have done the trick. Maki was slightly different than Eli in a few ways: her navel had been moderately deep, perhaps a bit deeper than Eli's, but she had been particularly less muscular; rather, what had seemed to shine most had been how slim her waist had been, the her bellybutton slightly smaller in radius than that of the ballerina for that reason. She also had been slightly less muscular, slight development hidden by a thin layer of fat up until the hem of her skirt, directly where her hips had flared.

Nozomi had already prepared a shot of fireball whiskey, a drink she found appropriate for the redhead's navel. "Who's first?"


	2. Chapter 1: Tomato Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki, as the birthday girl, is the first member to have body shots taken off of her.

Nozomi looked around a set of bemused µ's members, all but Eli still quite apprehensive of taking a body shot. Surely, they were close, but where they really _this_ close?

"Come on! Don't be shy! A little skinship never hurt anybody!" Nozomi's encouragement had been useless, most of µ's expressions unwavering, bar Nico's, who had silently eyed up Maki's womanly midriff. Nozomi had caught Nico's eyes, a devious smile forming on the larger woman's face.

"Nicocchi." Nozomi's comment had flushed all color from Nico's face, leaving her almost a ghastly pale. Whatever perverted enjoyment seemed to have left her face, too; her eyes had gone wide and she stood almost as if someone had shoved a pin in her butt. Trembling a bit, Nico looked away, almost as if she had been looking for another person that Nozomi would be able to call Nicocchi, even if her old classmate was staring directly at her. A shiver had crawled up her back, the spiritualist knowing very well about her unusual chemistry with Maki, who had sat up to look at Nico with a slight, devious smirk. _To put so much pressure on the super-idol Nico-Nii; would she actually crack at something so small, even though she had performed for thousands in the past?_

"Rin, can you not!?" Nico piped up at the redhead's commentary, her frustrations only receiving stifled laughter from not only Rin, but Honoka. Not wishing to inquire the wrath of the typically-quiet brunette embracing Rin from behind, she looked back to the spiritualist, who had very much stepped into the boundaries of Nico's personal space while she had been distracted. The small idol took a step back with a gasp at the proximity, an overabundance color starting to return to her cheeks as she met gazes with Nozomi once more.

 _There had been no escaping this one, was there._ Nico's eyebrows lowered and her mouth sagged slightly, almost as if whatever fear had once filled her face had been replaced by acceptance, acceptance to a fact which Nico would be unable to deal with. A small, potent fire of rage was evident in her eyes as she glared at Nozomi, who had sidestepped her dagger-shooting eyes to wrap her arms around her waist. With a huff, Nozomi picked up Nico, walking her the ten or so steps that had been between her and the redhead originally. During that long odyssey, Nico pounded her fists into Nozomi's shoulder blades, kicking her legs into the air with as much intensity as she could provide. Regardless, Nozomi kept walking, coyly shooting a glance towards the direction of the shoulder upon which Nico was unkindly rested.

"You know, Nicocchi, you don't _have_ to drink off of Maki's belly." Nico was unarmed and ungrounded; whatever power Nico could possibly generate would not be enough to cause significant pain to her, even as she felt the intensity and speed of Nico's strikes to her back increasing significantly over that comment. 

There was absolutely no way that Nico would have wanted to lick from Maki's navel. Nico saw absolutely no enjoyment from the idea of her tongue lapping at Maki's skin, letting the taste of fireball whiskey intermingle with what she could only expect to be a slightly sweet, slightly salty tang of Maki's perspiration. There was nothing exciting about hearing the little whimpers coming from the tomato as Nico's tongue tickled her flesh, spilling a bit of the liquid downwards. And there would be absolutely _no_ satisfaction on leaving a little mark or so on Maki, considering she had her favorite red lipstick on...

Oh, whom the fuck was she kidding besides herself at this point? Even Maki was in on the plan: when Nozomi put her down, Maki had laid down once more, grasping onto the shot glass and pouring the brown liquid into her navel, filling it to the brim. Maki steadied herself; one false move would spill the beverage, but she just _had_ to see Nico's face at the sight of her pouring the body shot.

It was everything that Nozomi said that it would have been, and perhaps even a bit more.

Nico's facial expression, somehow, mirrored that of Umi's whenever she had to wear a short skirt. Her mouth completely agape, she was so shock that even her eyes, practically the size of dinner plates, seemed bereft of their typical redness (not to mention her skin, which was the color of bleach). Nico's legs trembled slightly at the sight of Maki's midriff; how the shirt had peeked just enough of a hint of red lace covering Maki's bosom. While Nico hadn't changed at all with her chest, it had become increasingly evident that Maki had. _Why'd she_ have _to get hotter?_ Nico thought to herself before she took a step forward, her composure as well-maintained as she could have had it, considering the outright beauty that was her first shot.

Nico breathed in deeply, closing her eyes as she maximized her composure. _Okay, I'm ready._

Eli raised an eyebrow as she watched Nico undo her hair ties, completely unamused at how readily she signaled that she was going to go for one more cop-out. As her hair flooded her back, reaching all the way to her butt, she looked over with an innocent gaze to Nozomi and the rest of µ's.

"But, Nico-Nii doesn't drink!"

"We drank the other day, nya!"

All of that hard work tying her hair up this morning for naught. Nico's eyebrows furrowed as she looked to Rin, the faux innocence which had originally been on her face gone as suddenly and haphazardly as it originally came. Not bothering with the twintails, Nico quickly pulled her hair into a high ponytail, as to ensure that there hadn't been any hair coming into contact between her and Maki's navel. If she were actually going to do this (and at this point there had been nothing which she could do to prevent it from happening), she should at the very least make sure that her impact had some effort put into it.

Nico returned to where she had been, a few centimeters away from Maki, and she leaned into her, pressing her lips directly against her navel. It had been everything that Nico had dreamed of: the moment that she felt Maki's form shifting against her, Nico's tongue darted the perimeter of her navel to start collecting the bitter dew in her belly-button.

_Who actually drinks this?_

Not even Maki's flavor had been able to mask how much Nico despised whiskey. Especially this fireball stuff. It tasted like poison and didn't look like it: what was Nozomi thinking by putting the drink opposite of Maki as her body shot? Nico pulled away, leaving a red ring around Maki's navel before she scouted the rest of the drinks, and in truth, Nozomi seemed to have had some pretty ridiculous ideas. Honestly, why did she have _milk_ of all goddamn drinks for body shots?

Before Nico could even dare comment about Nozomi's choice in drinks, Honoka ran up to Maki with a smile on her face, boundless enthusiasm projecting from the figurative redhead, much to the literal redhead's dismay.

"Eh?"

"She made it look so fun, Maki!" At the very least, Honoka didn't attempt to make a complete show out of the preparations like Nico did. Yet again, Honoka wasn't a professional diva, like Nico, who had slowly scuffled away from the two of them such that Honoka could perform a much more proper body shot. Hell, Honoka didn't even prepare a shot glass much like Nozomi did for Eli, or Nozomi (in Nico's stead) did for Maki. Rather, she splashed a decent amount of the fluid into Maki's bellybutton, a decent amount of the fluid leaking from her navel and dripping to her sides. Maki shivered at how quickly Honoka had splashed the fluid inside of her navel, not helped by the volume that had creeped down the sides of her tummy.

Honoka dipped her lips to Maki's navel, letting in a deep inhale of the scent of the cinnamon whiskey against Maki's scent. While Nico had found the combination to be outright disgusting, Honoka dipped her lips into Maki's navel immediately, an appreciative hum leaking from her lips. The vibrations of such a hum caused Maki to flinch slightly, a flustered giggle leaving from her as Honoka continued her busywork. Unlike Nico's adept use of suction, Honoka dug her tongue into Maki's navel, attempting to get as much of the beverage from both pours into her as possible, the redhead all smiles and hums against an uncomfortable, laughing pianist.

Each rise and fall of said pianist's chest seemed less to Honoka as a reaction and more a challenge. Honoka kept licking, her intensity increasing as she wiggled her tongue as far down as she could inside of the redhead. Whatever whiskey was left in Maki's navel came out with her form bucking against Honoka in ticklish laughter, her tongue almost as if she had been deliberately torturing her with how she tickled her entire being, tears starting to form in her eyes, not from joy, but just because she couldn't stop laughing no matter how hard she tried.

As Honoka pulled away, she let out a pant, not having realized for how long she had decided to ravage Maki's navel. She must have gotten carried away again, much to Nico's chagrin. She didn't even make a show of drinking from Maki. Her show, however, was about to begin.

"What _is_ this?" Honoka asked, grasping the bottle from which she poured into Maki, desperately trying to find the name of the drink on the label. _Fireball Whiskey._ She didn't even understand how someone like Nico, or hell, anybody for that matter, would be able to dislike this stuff. It was ambrosia to Honoka, an ambrosia she clutched onto dearly as she scanned the room for the next victim/volunteer, mischief quite evident as she found her choice.

"Kotori-chan!" The fashion designer looked over to her childhood friend, a little upward-inflected hum providing how little she had paid attention to the shots and more on making sure Umi was alright.

"Honoka-chan," Kotori replied to Honoka with a slightly shy smile. "I think it might be better for Umi-chan to go up next."

 _Oh no._ Umi thought as she immediately brought her hands to Kotori's chest, desperate to break the embrace that she had found herself in with her friend. She didn't realize that her protector could have such a rude, shameless change of heart in only a second. Straightening her arms, Umi's desperate attempt to break out was just that: desperate, and even more unfortunately for the archer, she could do absolutely nothing but panic as Kotori dragged her towards Maki, not even daring to question how and when Kotori became so strong. Maybe in her panic, Umi had been unable to stabilize herself and Kotori had taken advantage of that. Maybe it was because Kotori was moving her; only lord knew what kind of mayhem Honoka would get from doing exactly what Kotori had been doing with her.

Regardless, Umi and Kotori stood in front of Maki, the redhead with a raised eyebrow as Kotori grabbed the bottle from Honoka and the shot glass, pouring an amount which she felt would be absolutely perfect for Maki's navel. As she poured the liquid into Maki's belly, she looked over to Umi, who had tried to cover her face with her hands in a desperate attempt to leave the premises as quickly and quietly as she could. Kotori didn't have it.

"Umi-chan," Kotori whined, pulling an arm away from her face. "I'll do one first if you want me to. I promise it's not as bad as you think it is."

Umi didn't budge. "It's shameless!"

"Umi-chan," Kotori whimpered, "please?"

There was absolutely no way that she would be getting out of this, either. She was trapped just like Nico was.

"If you want, we can share body shots."

"Not now, Kotoricchi," Nozomi's voice rang out over Umi and Kotori's conversation, with the sea maiden's face flushing redder than Maki's hair. What did she _mean_ not now? 

Whatever the case may have been, Umi accepted Kotori's offer: she would do a body shot off of Maki if and only if she saw Kotori doing one. With that, the designer poured into the pianist's navel what would be a perfect amount of liquid before leaning in, following the suit of both Nico and Honoka by encapsulating Maki's navel with her mouth.

Maki, in a Pavlovian manner, had started to squirm, knowing that there would be no way that Kotori, following in either of her friends' footsteps, would be able to provide anything more than ticklish torture. Not so; Kotori's tongue had been soft, pressing forward into the redhead in order to collect a decent amount of the fluid, which had immediately started burning at her tongue. Kotori, in a panic, squeaked directly into Maki's navel, the redhead's hips throwing themselves forward and liquid immediately pouring everywhere against Kotori's inner mouth. She closed her lips at the right time, having all of the alcohol in her mouth, and she quickly downed it, the fluid burning her throat even more so than it did her tongue.

She looked over to Honoka with slight concern; the redhead had once babied the bottle of whiskey as if it was pleasurable for her to drink. She didn't understand. She didn't dare understand.

Kotori then looked over to Umi, who had seemed to have calmed down quite a bit since she had been called up to do a body shot. With a friendly smile, Kotori reassured her. "See? It's not as bad as you'd think. The first one's always the worst, anyway," the Printemps member giggled. Umi didn't even want to know what that meant, nor did she care. All that was on her mind was making sure she didn't break when taking her body shot off of Maki.

As Kotori poured the shot for Umi, she let out a giggle at how quickly Umi had leaned into Maki to take her drink. She didn't bother with suckling at her skin as much as she did collecting the alcohol with her tongue as quickly and gracefully as possible. Maki was, to be fair, completely spellbound at how amazingly diligent Umi had been at collecting the liquids inside of her. _This slight saltiness is just the drink,_ Umi reassured herself, drinking with her eyes closed to make sure that she didn't have to see exactly what she had been drinking from. "These flavors are all the alcohol." Thankfully it had been Umi's first time drinking Fireball, so she didn't have any reason to think otherwise about flavor alterations. Pulling back, she drank what she had collected on her tongue: the entire shot. She opened her eyes, taking a peek at Maki laying down, giving the bluenette a compliment as to how quickly she had done it.

With a Nozomi pat to her back, Umi attempted to hide her face once more from her friends, regardless of the fact that everyone in µ's was going to drink from Maki's belly, and even worse, they were all going to drink from _her_ belly.

While Kotori escorted a slightly defeated Umi from Maki, the redhead sat up, taking a look at the people who have not yet done their body shots: in particular, how Rin had been running from where she had once been towards her, with Hanayo in tow.

"Someone help me!" The brunette whined, trying to get Rin's attention.

"Kayo-chin! Doesn't it look fun?" Rin questioned her, the shy brunette in tow giving her a soft nod in reply as they finished the approach to the redhead, their classmate, on the table. Before Maki could finish laying down, Rin had already started her shenanigans, grabbing onto the bottle's neck. Splashing the liquid into Maki's navel, a copious amount had leaked out and creeped down Maki's sides and onto the table. It didn't matter to Rin, who had already brought her face down to Maki's torso, nuzzling her nose lovingly into her abdomen. Unlike the rest of the drinkers before her, Rin's drinking technique was very similar to that of a cat, a series of quick tongue lashes inside of her navel collecting most of the fluids inside of her. She hadn't been a fan of the alcohol, but considering that Hanayo was watching, she wanted to show off her enthusiasm. That, and she didn't want to scare the brunette further than she already did by bringing her here.

After collecting a decent amount of the drink, Rin gave Maki's navel a quick smooch, because it looked like everyone else had did that; Rin didn't expect Maki's hips to undulate under her lips. Pulling back, she sloshed some liquid into Maki for the sake of Hanayo, giving the softer woman a pat on the back, who let out a gasp in return.

"It tastes amazing, nya!" Rin lied through her teeth, but she had been convincing enough for her best friend to lean in, suckling slightly on Maki's navel. She really didn't want to lap at her navel, and thankfully the suction that she had been able to provide was enough for the fluid to pool itself in Hanayo's mouth, the brunette quickly gulping down the fluid, a whine leaking from her lips and into Maki as she left the redhead's navel, looking over to Rin with slightly tear-filled eyes. 

"That was awful!"

Rin, who had never drank before, pressed her lips against Hanayo's, engaging in the first kiss of the night much to the "ooh"s, "ahh"s, and " **that's shameless!** " from the peanut gallery, and Umi. Pulling away, she looked into the flushed brunette's eyes. "Did that taste any better?"

"Um," Hanayo mumbled, speechless at how effortlessly Rin had kissed her like that. She didn't give a vocal answer; only a positive nod. It hadn't been the first time they had kissed, but after taking a sip of that alcohol, she had been glad to have had Rin's flavor immediately counter-balance it, even if whiskey had been prevalent on her breath much like how it was on hers.

Nozomi and Eli were the final two to have to drink from Maki's navel, and considering that they had been overseeing the entire operation, they had been standing next to Maki this entire time.

"How does it feel, Makicchi?" Nozomi asked the redhead with a smile.

"It feels really nice, actually," Maki replied with a pleasant sigh, only for it to be interrupted by the slosh of whiskey attacking her navel; one would assume that she would have gotten used to it after six body shots, but it seemed that that wasn't exactly the case.

Eli leaned into her and brought her tongue to Maki's navel, a giggle stifled by Maki biting her lower lip. The blonde, in turn, giggled slightly, much to Maki's dismay: Eli, whenever she got roped into something silly, had always lost the rough demeanor that she had when she first met her, almost as if she was serious about being silly. This was one of those cases, even if the blonde somehow downed the body shot without Maki even realizing that she had been there for more than a moment. It had been like a shot: a slight sensation at the beginning, and the feeling of pulling away. Maki had been so impressed with her actions that she brought a finger to her navel, indeed bereft of whiskey.

Eli seemed not to complain about the alcohol like Nico, Hanayo, Rin, or Kotori did. As if she had reason to: Eli did have Russian heritage, and she probably had quite the tolerance for liquor.

Maki braced herself for the final slosh of whiskey upon her abdomen, to be administered and drank by the person who came up with this _fascinating_ idea. Actually, she wasn't ready. Nozomi had always been a wild card, and she knew that there was always something going on in that perverted, spiritual mind of hers. There were probably a ton of different contours which the pre-med student didn't even know about which Nozomi was considering for her own unique shot placement, and why wouldn't she be? After all, these were body shots, not necessarily _navel_ shots.

All of this suspicion caused a yelp from the redhead as she felt liquid splashing into her navel, even if it had happened numerous times before. Nozomi somehow, without the aid of a shot glass, filled Maki's navel to the perfect amount that she needed. Any more would have caused significant overflow, and already some had leaked from her navel to the center of her abdomen. Not like it had mattered to Nozomi, who had already leaned in and suckled the fluid on Maki's form, with tongue strokes overly-deliberate to ensure that not only she collected the whiskey from Maki's body, but also to leave her giggling slightly at how rough she had been.

 _Maybe I should tell Nicocchi that Maki likes it rough,_ Nozomi thought to herself as she started lapping inside of Maki, her precision quite surprising considering how rough she had been initially with her tongue against her belly. As soon as she collected all of the fluid inside of her, Nozomi pulled away, gulping at the liquid. Surely, it tasted disgusting, but considering that everyone else had done it, it wouldn't be fair for her not to at least do a body shot off of her.

Maki pulled her shirt down and sat back up, taking a look at everyone before doing a tally. Surely enough, everyone had done at least one shot off of her, despite how some people had started acting after they downed their shot. Hanayo was with Rin, nuzzling cheeks, while Kotori was busy patting Umi on the back, complimenting her on how brave she had been to overcome taking a body shot. Honoka was left to her own devices, as was Nico; but, considering that she had seen Honoka first, the redhead pointed to the leader of their group with a smile. 

"Honoka," Maki began.

Honoka turned around, smiling brightly. "Maki-chan?"

"You're next."


	3. The Ticklish Idol and the Fizzy Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that I said "I will update not as often as I used to with my fics" but I didn't expect this to take weeks. Between classes, other ideas, and general episodes of writer's block, this was a rough chapter to get through. Hopefully with other chapters it won't take as long as this one did.

Maki's departure from the table was greeted kindly by Honoka, pressing her shoulder blades to her back whilst lifting the hem of her shirt to her ribs, emulating Maki's prior motions. Honoka's days of dieting had been restricted primarily to µ's and, even if she weren't necessarily fat, she had been quite a bit stockier than either of the women who had gone before her; rather than being washboard or even flat, her belly bulged slightly outward. Honoka didn't seem to care much, almost as if it were a status symbol of how much bread she ate on the daily, a habit which Honoka had kept far beyond the time she had spent at Otonoki. "What do I get shots of, Nozomi-chan?" The redhead asked eagerly, taking a look around the drinks in an attempt to answer the question for herself. Nozomi's hands had clutched onto the neck of one of the bottles of beer, raising the drink up from the collective of bottles as a way to present not only to Honoka, but the rest of the group.

For the occasion, Nozomi actually went and bought some Sapporo. Honoka's eyes widened at the sight, slightly surprised that the spiritualist knew exactly what her favorite drink was, for some reason. She seemed to have forgotten about the few times that she went drinking with her, especially during Honoka's 20th, which included quite a bit of drinking and quite a few bottles of Sapporo recycled.

"No way!" Honoka cried from the table as Nozomi paraded the bottle the five steps between her and the new body shot recipient. Bringing the top of the bottle to her teeth, Nozomi quickly popped the cap off, a hiss leaking from the bottle as carbonation did its best to escape its glass confines. This elicited a slight giggle from Honoka, the now-grinning redhead taking a moment to appreciate that everyone would be able to take a shot of some of her favorite drink from her.

"Honokacchi was difficult to choose a drink for," Nozomi began, turning to their audience, "but then I realized it'd be best if I chose a drink that I knew she loved dearly."

Honoka tried to remember the last time she had drank with Nozomi, but chances were she had a beer too many and her thoughts had been clouded by the delusions of alcohol. She did, however, remember the headache that ensued one morning for apparently no reason. That must have been the night she went out with her. She couldn't remember.

Whatever ill-developed train of thought Honoka had attempted to bludgeon into her mind had been mercy-killed by a splash of bubbly liquor into her navel. The exact fuzzy feeling that made Honoka originally appreciate such a well-crafted drink did not settle well against her navel, with the redhead sent into a flurry of laughter the instant it had collided with her flesh. Such laughter caused the already temperamental liquid to splash out of Honoka's oscillating belly, the redhead quite unable to stop her mania even as she felt the fluids coating the entirety of her belly, much to Nozomi's chagrin. What the first shot, meant perhaps for Kotori or Umi, was all for naught because of how insanely ticklish Honoka was. She, however, couldn't afford to let the liquor go to waste, even if it was just beer.

Actually, considering that most of it was at Honoka's sides before she could press her hands against the redhead's lower abdomen, she probably could let a shot go to waste. She did have six bottles of the drink, after all, and she'd probably need at most three without this incident; well, she needed at most two, but Honoka would probably want one after a bit of time seeing the rest of µ's drinking.

"Honoka-chan," Kotori commented; Nozomi had been busy dealing with the laughing redhead too much not to notice that said redhead's best friend had stood immediately besides her, slight concern in her eyes. "Can you at least hold still for this?" Nozomi and Kotori had planted hands on Honoka's hips, with Nozomi raising the bottle of booze once more.

"Yeah, Honoka," Eli added to Kotori's statement: "everyone's waiting to take shots off of you, and we don't want them to get distracted."

Honoka understood, trying to regulate her breathing as much as she could. "I'm sorry! It's just that it tickles so much!"

Somewhere along the lines of the encounter, either Nozomi forgot that beer was carbonated, Honoka forgot, or Honoka didn't realize how ticklish she was when faced with a bubbling liquid. Whatever breach in understanding was made, Nozomi was quick to return things to how they were by pouring once more a shot, entrusting Kotori that she hold onto Honoka's hips as she poured the beer into her belly. Kotori pushed down on Honoka's hips, what would be a squirming redhead thankfully grounded enough for the shot to be downable.

Well, that would be, if Kotori could stand the taste of beer. As soon as the beverage touched her tongue, Kotori's eyebrows furrowed, discomfort evident on her face. It was almost as if Kotori had touched her tongue against liquid garlic, the bitter taste of the alcohol doing nothing to incentivize her to drink it down. Regardless, a ticklish Honoka threw her hips forward, allowing the liquid to fall into the designer's mouth as opposed to her necessity of drinking it down. Suppressing a gag, she threw the beverage down her throat, the sensation of such a scalding drink mixing the worst aspects of sodas and alcohols together.

"Uu!" Kotori whined, desperately heading for a sink to rinse out the disgusting taste of the alcohol; what was worse was that it wasn't even as strong as the shot she took off of Maki. All that disgust for no payoff.

Umi tentatively walked up to Honoka, attempting to hold herself as tall as she could despite having to stare at the midriff of her close childhood friend. As shameless as it was, perhaps the initial shot had done the talking in saying that Honoka looked pretty darn cute with her shirt just covering her chest. Deep breaths maintained her composure as she inched forward, not quite mentally grounded in the idea of doing body shots. Yet, Kotori had done it again, and despite what looked like suffering from the fashion designer, it was only fair that she would do it next.

That is, until she watched Nozomi slosh some of the drink into Honoka's navel, and she heard the one thing which would make the night worse.

Carbonation. Why not someone stick a caramel in Nozomi's mouth for this?

No wonder why Kotori was in the corner of the room drinking straight from the sink. In Umi's mind, it was because of the fizz. Homura could make a manjuu-flavored soft drink and even then Umi wouldn't be inclined to drink the beverage. The alcohol didn't even taste that great in the first place and yet there she was, forced to comply with a terrible tasting carbonated drink. It didn't even matter the shame: Umi would have preferred having to deal with wearing short skirts, ones which truly were too short for her, in public. At least she could find some perverted entertainment of being so shameless. This simply was just an exercise in drinking what could have otherwise been liquid garbage inside of Honoka's belly: she didn't even care that it was a body shot at this point. It would taste awful nevertheless.

Regardless, Umi took a huff and leaned into Honoka; she would have to do this sooner or later, and thus it would probably be for the better while everyone else was busy: Nico was busy playing some made-up game with their hands while Maki was busy singing to herself about medicinal protocol. Only Eli and Nozomi, the proctors of this foul examination, were watching, and even then, most of the time their gazes were fixated upon one another, as if the alcohol drinking would be an excuse for them to need to, "use the bathroom," even though everyone knew fully well that they would be...

_Stop being so shameless!_

Umi regained her composure, letting the sound of the carbonation attempt to fizzle out by stalling slightly. Thankfully, the beer was getting warm considering it was in Honoka's belly, and the carbonation would be leaving the drink much more quickly. All she would need to do is let the beverage settle for just a bit more, for its rough, disgusting texture to alleviate itself and to leave her with what probably tasted like watered-down alcohol. When the fizzing noises had ceased, she breathed in, collecting her composure as much as she could, and she leaned in to take in the taste, and unfortunately, the texture, of the half-carbonated drink.

Umi's eyebrows immediately furrowed as her tongue dug into Honoka's navel: there was still carbonation which had taunted her. It was bitter, absolutely nasty on her palate, but she heard the sounds of people, almost as if they had turned their attention back to the main event. Perhaps it had been because of the noise she made when she felt the roughness of carbonation against her tongue sounding like she had started suffocating. She didn't know: she couldn't pull back without cleaning Honoka's navel clean, and thus, she pushed her tongue into her, quickly taking all of the beer and throwing it down her throat as if she had loved the stuff. The carbonation burnt her throat as she brought her head up, eyes watering as if she had wanted to cry from the displeasure, even to an audience impressed by how quickly she had been able to down the shot. 

She had done that all before Honoka could react to her lips on her belly, as if time had slowed down.

Umi walked away from Honoka and sat back down, into Kotori's lap. The designer squeaked at the archer's presence, and they both watched as now Maki walked over to Honoka.

Twirling some hair around her finger, the redhead looked to the woman on the table. Certainly, there were reasons for Kotori and Umi to be retching from the alcohol other than the fact that Nozomi bought something rancid on accident. She turned to the two in charge, purple eyes meeting purple-haired. "Is it really that bad?"

Nozomi took a swig from the bottle she had; actually, in an attempt to swig, she had downed the entire beer. Placing it down with a burp, Nozomi shook her head. "No. It's as good as it can be."

Eli nudged her close friend. "Nozomi-chan, you drank the whole beer!"

She lackadaisically looked over to the now empty bottle. "So I did. I'm glad I bought more than one!" She grabbed another bottle of the beer and quickly opened it using the edge of the table before splashing some of the liquid into Honoka's navel, the ticklish ex-idol squirming once more on the table. Maki had leaned in, parting her lips such that she could take in the shot. She had been just about ready to let the fluid enter her mouth before Honoka bucked her hips forward in anticipation and splashed the liquid into her mouth, the flavor immediately covering the entirety of her palate.

Swallowing it down, she shuddered. At the very least, she didn't have to touch her lips to Honoka's skin like what had happened with literally everybody else in the room on her skin. It felt almost as if it were more embarrassing in hindsight to be the person taking the body shot over the person being the shot. Regardless, it was over, and as quickly and unceremoniously as it had went, it went as surprisingly smoothly as the fizzy alcohol went down Maki's throat.

At least Nozomi was right about this. Yet again, there wasn't a lot of stuff about which Nozomi wasn't worth trusting.

Nico pushed Maki aside from her stupor, the redhead immediately presenting near-seething rage to that egocentric little idol. It was as if she had been deliberately performing these displays. Thus, instead of giving her any sort of words, Maki gave Nico the silent treatment, infuriating the tiny idol even more.

" _Cho_ tto!" Nico let out as Nozomi splashed another shot of beer into Honoka, her finesse having improved exponentially since that first shot she attempted to pour. "Why aren't you paying attention to me?"

"You're being annoying."

"Come on!" Nico whined, unobservant of the two hands that were directly in front of her chest, fingers priming themselves for a grope. "I want to hear you get flustered at me!"

Nico was, undoubtedly, a good idol: never drank, never smoked, was tiny and cute. Maki didn't even know that getting that drunk from one shot was even possible. Regardless, she gave a sigh before hearing Nico let out a scream: her chest had been the victim of a _washi washi_ attack.

"If you don't drink, I'll rub you even harder~" Nozomi cooed into Nico's ear, unsure if it had been the alcohol or mischievous nature that led to the purple-haired doing something so rude and scandalous. Regardless, as soon as Nozomi had pulled her hands away, Nico turned to Honoka and immediately went to work on her navel. There was no way that in this semi-inebriated state that Nico would allow Nozomi at her breasts for any longer than what was necessary. Much like Maki, the idol had not had much of an issue with the carbonation. The only issue she had was Honoka's hips slamming into her chin every moment she had been taking her shot timed with her bubbly laughter, almost as if she had been trying to ride a mechanical bull with only her lips connected to the damn contraption.

Nico turned her head from Honoka's navel to Nozomi's face, a lack of entertainment on her face. "Do that to Eli or someone else!" Nico barked before walking back to where she was sitting.

Nozomi smirked, placing the bottle on the table once more as she made an attempt to attack Nico once more. However, with a stumble, Nico was able to back off and dash away, colliding into Maki. She had grown a bit taller: either that, or she just happened to land face-first into her bosom because, well, alcohol.

"Ueh?" Maki let out a whine as she felt Nico pressing against her bosom; it had been an accident, but it certainly gave Nozomi the time she needed to be able to, at Nico's expense, fondle the tiny idol once more.

"You haven't grown at all!" Nozomi cooed.

"Shut up, Nozomi-chan!" Nico barked.

All while this was happening, Honoka had started laughing once more. Nico pulled herself out of Maki's chest for a moment with raised eyebrows to see exactly _what_ was so funny. As it turned out, Eli was busy taking a multitude of shots from Honoka's belly, immediately splashing some more of the carbonated drink into her navel after cleaning it out. "Too much tongue!" Honoka whined between gasps of air, as if Eli were trying to dig beyond Honoka's navel as if it were something else quite a bit lower down. Eventually, erratic legs had kicked the ballerina, pushing her away from the idol who needed a bit of a break after being tongued by someone who _definitely_ spent quite a bit of time in the bedroom. Besides Eli were Rin and Hanayo, waiting for Eli to pour some of the liquid into Honoka such that they could take their shots.

"Quit hogging it, nya!"

"That's supposed to be for everyone, Eli-chan!"

"Sorry!" Eli whined as she poured a shot into Honoka's navel, directing the two first-years to take the shot. Whether or not she wanted them to take it together or not, neither knew, so Hanayo was first to take a shot of the drink. Honoka, at this point, had become used to the feeling of the alcohol inside of her belly, staying relatively still as she felt Hanayo dip her tongue into her before pulling out immediately.

"Uuu! It's even worse than the whiskey!" Hanayo whined.

"Kayo-chin, I have an idea so you don't have to drink it!" Rin stated, instructing Hanayo to once more lean in and encircle her lips around Honoka's dip. As she did, Rin leaned over, right under the space between Honoka's breasts, and blew a raspberry, sending the laying redhead into a fit. Her hips hurled forward, Hanayo not tasting the carbonated beverage as she felt it hit the back of her throat; with a swallow, there was no taste of alcohol: only carbonation, and the slight tang of Honoka's skin and the others' saliva (especially Eli's), evident as the seventh person to take a shot.

Rin waited for Honoka to calm down before she had downed her shot, which, surprisingly and despite Hanayo's, Kotori's, and Umi's complaints, was not half bad. In fact, she preferred it so much more over the taste of the whiskey. Maybe it was because the fizz was bubbly and felt nice. Maybe it was because it was a drink more Honoka than the fireball was Maki. Maybe Rin just liked beer. Whatever the case may be, Hanayo was surprised at how quickly and smoothly Rin had downed the shot.

"Rin-chan! That was amazing!"

"Thanks, Kayo-chin!"

As the duet walked back to their spot, Nozomi quickly slipped the rest of the beer into Honoka's belly and downed it, leaving nobody left to take a body shot off of Honoka. Certainly, she felt like she didn't take the amount of time needed, but there were seven more people to take body shots off of, and with closed eyes, Nozomi ended up pointing at the next person to have body shots taken off of them.

If Umi wasn't on top of Kotori, then the birb would be on the table. Unfortunately for the shameful archer, she was next.


End file.
